Love to Hate you
by Dakari-King Mykan
Summary: A Cupid like alien comes to Earth with a plan to solid his reputation of making people fall in love in a bizarre way. Danny is one of his victims, and now every girl or woman mysteriously falls in love with him or anyone who's been hit by the rays, and it works in reverse too, however, there are horrible side effects and consequences that go with it too.


Late one night, a mysterious object fell from the skies; an alien with a reddish humanoid body, with four arms, angelic-like wings antenna with hearts on his head, and he seemed to wear something like Cupid would wear, a simple robe, and he even carried what looked like a bow and arrow, but it was actually ray-gun in the shape of a bow.

He sniffed the air and gazed at the sleepy Single Down. "Oh, isn't that a pretty sight. I bet I can have this planet going gaga within a week."

…

The next morning, the gang was walking to school, and Danny stopped every seconds to gaze at himself in his pocket mirror to check how slick and smooth he was. He would even talk to his reflection and remark "Yo… what's shakin'?"

The others had a feeling he was going to go for it again! "He's going to try and woo on Wendy again." Chris whispered. "And double or triple he gets thrown down on his face again." Sam teased.

Cathy giggled softly, but she thought it was kind of sweet. "At least he's trying and doesn't get discouraged." then suddenly they all heard a voice up ahead saying "Ahh, Cathy my sweet."

Cathy's neck stiffened "Oh, no, Jeremy!" but it was him, looking just as geeky as ever. "So, um… did you hear about the Spring Formal Dance coming at school? I bet you don't have a date yet."

Cathy quickly made up her excuse "Um, year I heard of it, but I uh… won't be going this year, because… I have to um… stay at home and go through me fungus collection. Sorry!"

The other three made grossed out faces. "I didn't know Cathy had a fungus collection." said Danny. Same gave him a nudge "Don't' blow it."

Jeremy, on the other hand was more intrigued. "You have a fungus collection, just like me? Oh, somebody pinch me. It's like we were a match made on a video game, making it bound to happen!"

Cathy felt she had just dug herself in deeper, but decided to run while Jeremy was still entranced in his heavenly daze. "Cath, wait up!" hollered Chris as he and the others jogged to catch up with her. "I don't know what Jeremy sees in me." Cathy said.

"I think it's cute how he keeps on trying and doesn't get discouraged." Sam teased. Chris and Danny chuckled, but Cathy wasn't amused. Still, they got to school, and posters for the Spring Formal were practically everywhere and suddenly Danny could spot Wendy up ahead. "Showtime, baby." He said as he walked away from the gang. "Start the count." Chris said.

"Yo' Wendy, what's shakin?"

Wendy scowled as usual "Um… it's like none of your business."

Danny remained unfazed "Oh, really… and here I was thinking of asking you to the Spring Dance with me. Maybe I won't."

"Well good, cause me answer would be no anyway." and she walked off, leaving Danny now feeling bummed out. Chris stopped his timer "Twelve point three seconds; a new record."

"Aw, cheer up Danny. We can still go with you as friends." said Cathy, but Danny still couldn't get what Wendy had against him. "I'll break her in eventually. No lady can resist The-Danny charm forever." He got out his mirror and smirked as his reflection again as he teeth shimmered, but the others decided he was hopeless and walked off to class, unaware that that strange alien was lurking near the school grounds and saw what happened with Danny and Wendy. "Looks like I found me my first target." he said, and he armed his ray-gun bow "Well kid, today's your lucky day." and he shot a small ray right at Danny, surprising him.

"Huh? What was that?" Danny looked around him, but he couldn't see anything, he did however start to get that sickly feeling maybe trouble was nearby, but the alarm didn't sound so he ignored it and headed into the school…

**_Author's orders:_**

**_This fic cannot be continued. Visit my profile for more information!_**


End file.
